


They Only Found Love When It Was Too Late

by AlleycatIrony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Death, Cutting, Each chap is pretty much from a different POV, I'm Going to Hell, It shouldn't be too difficult to figure out who's speaking, Kinda inspired by Romeo and Juliet in a way, M/M, Suicide, This was going to be a fluffy DaveKat fanfiction BUT SOMETHING WENT WRONG, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleycatIrony/pseuds/AlleycatIrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat has always hated the blood that flowed through his veins.<br/>And the only way to fix it was to get rid of it all... Right?<br/>After an accident doing just this occurs, The mutant-blood begs Sollux for help.<br/>Unbeknown to him, however, Sollux has had hidden feelings for him for some time<br/>and the golden-blooded troll would do anything if it meant being with the one he loved, even if it had dire consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_A Mutant…_

Red. The colour dripped its way into the porcelain basin slowly. Some of it stubbornly gripping the edges, refusing to let go. I turned on the faucet and watched with dull enthusiasm as clear, crisp water diluted the coloured liquid and sent it swirling down the drain. I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

_A candy blooded freak… ___

I brought the blade back up to my arm and eyed the masterpiece I had etched into it and the other limb with sleep-driven eyes. Jagged, yet deep cuts on both arms formed one repeated word.  
The one word I hate. The word that reminds me of what I am… What I can never change… No matter how hard I try.  
‘Mutant’.  
I shuddered ever so slightly as the cool blade made contact.  
I pushed it into my pale grey skin, wincing as I dug it further and further in. My nose tickled, but I wouldn’t let it distract me from the mission I had assigned myself.  
I simply had to rid myself of the crimson that flowed through my veins. That disgusting, unnatural colour. 

Without warning, I sneezed; the tickle in my nose finally reaching its climax  
My body convulsed with the sudden jolt and my arm shot sideways, the blade making an unexpected journey deeper into my arm than I had originally anticipated.  
I cried out in pure agony and stumbled back into the white basin as my arm began seeping blood like it was a waterfall. 

_A waterfall of red._

I dropped the blade in shock as I panicked, fearing the possibility that I may have accidentally cut through an artery or two.  
I gripped my arm tight and took a few staggering steps backwards before I tripped on a damp towel on the floor which immediately sent me staggering into the bathtub.  
I hit my head on the wall hard and I heard the crushing of tiles against my skull. The throbbing in my cranium quickly began to fill my ears as my eyes fluttered shut.  
How did this all go so wrong? 


	2. Chapter One

Grinning, I adjusted my dualcoloured glasses and laughed into my headset.  
I just beat the guys at BlackOps. Again. For the fifth time.

“Ith that the betht you can do?” I paused for a moment to listen to their groans of irritation through the other end of the line.  
“Theriouthly! I thwear my luthuth can do better than you guyth!”  
It was silent for a moment before I got the belated reply.

“But it aint fair, Sol!”

“You’re right. Ith not fair. All thith time I’ve been going tholo while you have a team of four, you thtupid theadweller.”  
The seadweller in question growled. 

“Yeah, but one of them nevver stops swweatin’, Tavv is havvin’ a panic attack and the other nevver shuts up about the lack of fuckin’ faygo.”

“Tho?”

“Wwhat do you mean, ‘so’?”

I rolled my eyes and decided to ignore the snobby Aquarius. Turning off my headset and my GameGrub, I leaned back on the sofa and took a deep breath in before exhaling with satisfaction. I was the gaming king, no-one could beat me, no matter how hard they tried.  
As I relaxed against a cushion, my mobile phone buzzed in the pocket of my faded grey jeans. I paid it no heed until the buzzing became interminable and I was receiving messages more frequently. They almost sounded desperate.  
With a slight groan I plucked the hunk of metal out of my pocket and narrowed my blue and red eyes at the tiny screen.  
What I read made my heart sink.  
The dusty yellow hue drained from my cheeks and I leapt from the couch and made a dash for the door; my phone in hand.  
I franticly typed in a reply as I ran.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:04am –

[CG]: SOLLUX…  
[CG]: ARE YOU AWAKE?  
[CG]: I KNOW IT’S EARLY BUT…  
[CG]: I NEED YOUR HELP.  
[CG]: PLEASE.  
[CG]: IV’E HAD AN ACCIDENT  
[CG]: I NEED HELP.  
[CG]: I CAN’T KEEP MY EYES OPEN MUCH LONGER…  
[CG]: SOLLUX… PLEASE…  
[CG]: I CAN’T STOP BLEEDING…  
[CG]: I FEEL FAINT.  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] became an idle chum! --

[TA]: KK where the fuck are you  
[TA]: what happened  
[TA]: an2wer me dammiit  
[TA]: KK 2eriiou2ly  
[TA]: you’re 2cariing the ab2olute 2hiit out of me  


Storm clouds rolled overhead and I could hear the terrifying rumble that radiated from them. I kept typing furiously, but to no avail.  
He wasn’t replying.


	3. Chapter Two

The rain began to fall. Each singular drop of the clear liquid that hit my slender form felt like acid burning into my skin.  
My heartbeat matched the pace of my feet as they pounded against the dully lit, dusty street.  
Yellow eyes peered out from the alleyways and it made me feel anxious.  
My run slowed into a light jog as I looked around.

Paranoia was starting to set in.

It was still early morning, about 2:10am and it seemed that all that late-night gaming was starting to get to me.  
My vision blurred slightly for a moment and I backed up against the bricked wall of sometroll’s hive.  
I glanced at my phone again; my heart skipping a beat. Not from happiness, but from fear. 

[TA]: KK where the fuck are you  
[TA]: what happened  
[TA]: an2wer me dammiit  
[TA]: KK 2eriiou2ly  
[TA]: you’re 2cariing the ab2olute 2hiit out of me  
[CG]: WHAT DOES IT MATTER?  
[CG]: IV’E MADE A BIG MISTAKE.  
[CG]: I SHOULDV’E JUST LEFT IT ALONE.  


My breath caught in my throat.  
He had replied, but it had taken him too long. Way too long.  
Karkat could normally type full paragraphs in less than a second…  
I furiously punched in a reply.

[TA]: left what alone  
[TA]: tell me where you are riight now  
[TA]: 2eriiou2ly KK ii need you two tell me  


I fell back against the wall and held my head in my hands. A much as I hated to admit it, there was no point in running to him. Not until I knew where he was. If I ran blindly, I could end up even further away from the crabby troll.  
I ignored the eyes lurking in the shadows and my thoughts drifted to the last time I saw the nubby-horned Cancer.  
It was about three days ago. I was lying on the sofa while he paced around the room, clearly agitated for whatever reason.  
I remembered watching him with a tranquil expression, a golden blush quietly sweeping across my grey cheeks as he rambled on and on about ‘Terezi’s irritating obsession with the colour red’. Resting my chin in the nook of my elbow I listened and hung on to every word just to hear his voice. Most would complain that he was too loud, too angry. But I knew that deep down, he was quiet and kind.  
My phone buzzed again. With a shaky hand I lifted the device and proceeded to read the message.

[CG]: WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?

‘Why do you even care?’  
I shook my head slowly; diluted yellow tears beginning to form in my bicolour eyes. What an idiot…  
If only he knew the real truth.  
The real reason why I wanted him safe. I wanted to hold him in my arms, I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be ok.  
I wanted to tell him about how much I truly cared…

[TA]: plea2e KK  
[TA]: ii need two know that you’re ok  
[TA]: ii know iiv’e never 2aiid iit before or even planned on telliing you thii2 but  
[TA]: you need two be ok becau2e  
[TA]: ii love you  



	4. Chapter Three

My breathing shallowed. My limbs began to grow weak and I watched the colour drain from my skin helplessly as my mutant blood continued to pour from the open wound in my arm.  
My phone vibrated against my limp hand and weakly, I lifted it and held it emotionlessly in front of my face.

[TA]: you need two be ok becau2e  
[TA]: ii love you  


I read that sentence over and over in my mind; tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes.  
He… He loved me? Who the fuck could ever love a mutant-blooded screw up like me?! He surely had to be mistaken. Besides, I’ve done nothing but complain to him. I’ve done nothing but ultimately ruin his life with my existence…  
Although… There was one time when I saved his life.  
Maybe that’s why Sollux said that. He was probably just confused with his emotions because of that one almost fateful day.  
The day… That he tried to commit suicide.  
I shook my head bluntly. I’d rather not recall that event.

My vision began to blur and I knew that if I didn’t get help soon, I wouldn’t make it. I had to stop being a stubborn little buldgesucking nookwhiff and tell him where I was.  
I mean, that was the reason why I texted him in the first place. Right?  
I pressed the lettered buttons on my phone slowly, before suddenly dropping it into the red liquid lake I lay in.  
My eyes fluttered shut. My body went limp.  
I hope he received my message.

***

I held my head in my hands. I swear, I hoped he was pranking me. I really, really hope that all this was just some dumb early morning prank. I wouldn’t even be mad… Because if my Karkat, my KK, really was hurt, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.  
I lifted my phone again. There. There was his reply.

[CG]: I’M IN MY H  


‘I’m in my H’. What the fuck was ‘H’?!  
A realisation dawned. He was unable to complete his text.  
Something must have truly happened to him…  
Tears began to fall furiously down my cheeks as I began to trip over all the possible ‘H’ places in my mind.  
H… H… Hive? Hive.  
Was he at his hive?

Before I had time to contemplate my answer, I was already running.  
He had to be there. He just had to be.

I ran past alleyways, dank and dark.  
I ran past gardens, mistreated and dying.  
Everything I passed seemed to increase the size of the black hole that had begun to form in my heart; everything just seemed to kill me on the inside.

I reached the Cancer’s large hive in a matter of minutes and I knocked on the door. Hard; my face fraught with worry.  
“KK are you in there? Pleath anthwer me!”

There was no response. Nothing. Not even a slight noise.

“Fuck it…” I muttered slightly to myself before I threw myself at his door, attempting to break through.  
I then realised it was unlocked.  
Frowning, I turned the handle and cautiously poked my head through the gap I had left myself. If something had attacked him in here, it could still be volatile. I had tread carefully from here on in.  
But he never did say that something had attacked him in the first place.

I tried calling.  
“KK? KK!? Karkat? Where are you? Tell me dammit!”  
There was no answer and I had this awful intuition that he as anything but okay. Then all of a sudden, I felt an overwhelming feeling of despair and sorrow wash over my body and soul.

_It felt like time had already run out._


	5. Final

I broke into a run. I no longer cared if there was something dangerous lurking in the darkness, I just needed to know where he was, and if he was okay.  
I kicked open doors, I looked in cupboards, I even dug through his pile of shitty Romantic Comedy DvDs, but to no avail. I rubbed my temples in irritation and tried to rethink over the places I had checked as stress and worry began to cloud my vision.

I had looked in his respite block, The linen closet, his food preparation room… Dammit. Why was his hive so big?!  
I rested myself against a part of the wall where the dull grey paint had begun to peel. Where haven’t I checked yet? Surely there was somewhere I hadn’t looked.  
A sudden thought occurred to me.  
The bathroom.

My head shot up with a new found determination as pushed myself off the wall with a sudden burst of energy. Yes, that was it. He just had to be there. If he wasn’t, I simply wouldn’t know where to look.  
As I approached the room, my phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans and I yanked it out, hoping for a message from Karkat. I couldn’t have been more disappointed as I was right at that moment.

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:19am—  


[CA]: wwhat gives sol  
[CA]: wwe wwere in the middle of somethin  
[CA]: wwhere the fuck did you run off to  
[TA]: iim bu2y wiith 2omethiing iimportant riight now  
[TA]: ii am 2eriiou2ly 2tre22ed out and ii feel liike cryiing  
[CA]: so wwhat  
[TA]: FUCKIING HELL ED  
[TA]: IF YOU KNEW WHAT WA2 GOIING ON, YOU WOULDN’T BE ACTIING LIIKE 2UCH A PRIICK  
[TA]: ju2t… leave me the fuck alone  
[TA]: ii need two fix thii2  
[CA]: fix wwhat  
[CA]: your gamegrub  
[CA]: or your fuckin attitude  
[CA]: sol are you there  
[CA]: fine I see howw it is  
[CA]: wwe can play wwithout you anyway  


I switched my phone off and threw it at the floor in a rage. If only Eridan knew what was going on.  
I gripped my chest with my hand and I felt my blood-pusher beating about a million miles a minute. I took several deep breaths in, and out, before proceeding towards the door of Karkat’s bathroom.  
My hand began to shake uncontrollably as it hovered over the handle, and everything from that moment on seemed to go in slow motion…

I placed my hand on the doorknob… It turned… The door creaked open… 

What I saw when I looked inside instantly made my blood run cold.

_Red._

The colour was smeared along the walls and a multitude of small droplets of the liquid were dotted across the floor, some coming together to form mediocre-sized puddles.  
Solemnly and cautiously I moved myself further into the room and I bent down to observe one of the small crimson pools.  
I ran my hand through it. The liquid was thick and had a strong scent which made me scrunch up my nose a little as I tried to not breathe in too much of the stench.  
It smelled like death and misery in here.  
I stood, and slowly turned to face the porcelain sink.  
There was even more of that pungent liquid drying across the faucet and basin. I breathed in again.  
It definitely was not water. It was too thick and the smell was overpowering.  
It smelt, looked and had the texture of old, dried blood, but the colouration was slightly off… 

_Bright Red._

If this was blood of some kind, it wasn’t a normal colour. That was certain. I heard a soft groan behind me and I spun around in shock at the sudden noise. When I did, my heart stopped beating.

There he was. Lying in a bathtub, skin pale and with bright red blood gushing out of his arm that showed no sign of ceasing. I instinctively rushed over to my flushcrush and grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop the flow. I covered the slit in his wrist with my own hand as my head flew back and forth, frantically searching for a bandage of some kind or something I could wrap his arm up with.  
He coughed, and I turned back to face him, watery yellow tears beginning to fall unevenly down my cheeks. He began to speak, his voice hoarse with struggle and exhaustion.  


“I’m so sorry…” 

My eyes widened and he managed a weak smile.  
“I’m so, so sorry…”

“KK!” I placed my free hand on his shoulder. “Pleathe… Pleathe don’t thay that… You’re going to be okay! You’ll be okay…”

When he shook his head, my body began to convulse as all the sorrow I had been hiding finally burst out of me. I began sobbing uncontrollably, my whole slender form shaking as he raised a hand weakly and placed it on mine. I looked at it, and then back at him. His eyes were beginning to close.  
“It doesn’t matter… If you had of known my blood colour before…” he paused and rested his head back against the tiles. “You would’ve wanted nothing to do with a gog damn fucking screwup like me…”

“That’th not true!” His eyes flew half-open in shock and my face scrunched up with hurt.  
“I’d love you anyway, no matter what your blood colour wath!”

Karkat smiled, his eyes closing again before he whispered, “You know… I’ve always loved you…”

his hand fell from mine and his breathing began to diminish slowly. Eventually, there was nothing. Just the wails of sorrow and loss that quaked from my now shattered soul. There was only one way I could be with Karkat. And that involved sacrifice.  
I reluctantly released his wrist and stood emotionlessly as my wails thinned into tiny sobs. I searched the room and found what I was looking for. Picking it up, I gently placed myself beside Karkat in the bathtub and put my hand in his. With my sane thoughts clouded by my pain, I put the blood-stained blade to my neck. With one swift motion my yellow blood began mixing with my lovers to become a bright orange shade and my sight started fading to black.

At least now… We could be happy… _Together._


End file.
